The Horrible Mixup
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Kagome is your typical Village Priestess until she got captured and throw into jail. Now everyone is calling her Kikyo and nobody will believe her. They won't even give her a reason why. All she knows is that Kikyo must have really angered this Inu fellow
1. Part 1

I know I know, I haven't finished my other story yet but I was bored outta my mind in film studies the other day cuz my professor has the most monotone voice I have ever heard and this idea popped into my head. (Cuz I had already written a ch. For my other story and had writers block) I was planning on this being a one-shot but my mind ran away with me and it came to this. Well, let me know what you think -...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

_**Part 1**_

She sat there in the jail cell not remembering how she had come to be there, just knowing that's where she was and that's where she would stay. Laying there in the bed she thought back on her life. She was a Priestess in a village when someone came for her. She couldn't do anything; they had bound her hands and feet then knocked her out. The villager tried to help but they weren't stronger than they demons that took her. The next thing she knew, she was here, in this smelly place.

"Woman," one of the demon guards growled.

"Kagome," she corrected.

"I don't give a damn, just eat the food, you're no use to us dead," he stated angrily.

"And if I don't?" she countered. The demon was beyond pissed as he unlocked the cell door to enter.

"You little bitch," he snapped slapping her across the face, "you better be glad Lord Inu Yasha is just leaving you in the dungeon instead of killing your sorry ass."

Kagome held her abused face. _Inu Yasha? _Who was this young man talking about? She had never heard of such a name,

"Excuse me sir, but who is this Inu Yasha fellow you are talking so highly of? I have certainly never heard his name spoken before," Kagome questioned with curiosity.

"Don't play dumb Kikyo, we know all your tricks, you can't honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe you don't know the Prince of the Westernlands for you were betrothed before your betrayal," he snarled slashing Kagome's arm. Blood poured from the now wounded arm and she held it in pain.

"Who is this Kikyo girl?" Kagome questioned but her response was another smack in the face. She refused to cry. No matter how much her wounds were hurting, she would not show weakness.

"You disgust me, I hope you rot," the demon slammed the cell shut, locking it before he went back to his post.

-

She continued to lay there staring at the ceiling. She had been here for a week, she guessed. A whole week!! Nobody could explain to her why. They all thought she was this Kikyo woman and they wouldn't listen to her when she would explain that she was not the girl they held hatred for.

She switched her gaze to the sky, which she could see through the barred window.

"Oh mother, what am I going to do? What have I done to the God in heaven to deserve this?" she whispered as she heard someone clear their throat and she sat up to see a young woman around her age standing just outside her cell, "oh I'm truly sorry, are you in need of assistance?"

"Not from you, but I would appreciate it if you would eat so my Lord doesn't get mad at me," she whispered. Kagome sighed as she took a bite of her bread that was sitting on the table next to her.

"You need not fear me, I can not hurt you," Kagome stated.

"You're a deceiver, that is why I wish not to speak to such filth," she snapped as Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know what you people are talking about. I'm assuming this Kikyo girl betrayed Lord Inu Yasha in some form or another. I am still confused as to why I am here. Do I greatly resemble this girl in question? Clearly there must be something different between us. A birthmark of some kind, a scar, different eye color, or facial features, any at all?" Kagome was somewhat desperate now. She had been away from her village for far too long, her younger brother Souta must be worried sick by now.

"Kikyo you must be out of your mind if you think I could fall for suck a tale," the servant girl spat. Kagome took another bite of her bread.

"Alright, if there is no way for me to convince you then I believe we are at a crossroad. As much as I am sure I am wrongly accused I have not seen such loyalty towards a Lord and it's nice to see good help in such horrid times," Kagome complemented.

"How is it that for someone so evil you talk so nicely to others? Is that how you get into peoples minds?" she growled.

"As a Miko it is my duty to stay calm and collected in the direst circumstances, my mother taught me that before she passed away. I try to evaluate the situation before I jump into things," Kagome explained handing the empty plate to the girl, "send my thanks to the cook. You seem like a pretty decent woman for your age. I thank you for listening to this poor miko's rant," Kagome went back to lie down in her bed. It was truly uncomfortable but there was nothing she could do about it.

-

Three more weeks had passed and Kagome was beginning to lose her faith. Her spirit was breaking and she could no longer bring a smile to her face. She had been in this cell for roughly over a month and nobody would believe that she indeed what not this Kikyo girl that they sought after.

She felt the warmth of the Shikon jewel around her neck and she touched it tenderly. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as a lonely tear fell from her eye. The first tear she had cried since she was first placed in this jail.

"Miss, may I speak with you?" Kagome looked up to see the servant girl.

"Of course Sango, I haven't had a conversation with someone in awhile. Tell me, what troubles you?" she questioned walking over to the bars. She sat down against the wall, holding her knees to her chest.

"It's the guy I've been seeing, Miroku," Sango started and as image passed before Kagome's eyes, her eyes held a little happiness in them then, "he is just so…"

"Flirtatious?" Kagome finished.

"How did you…"

"I have met the young monk a few times in my twenty years of living. I believe that each one included some type of perverted phrase," she explained and Sango gasped.

"You know him?" she was obviously taken aback by this knowledge.

"Indeed, he has com to the aide of my village several times to help us ward off evil," Kagome looked at the girl sitting on the opposite side of the bars, "he spoke of you often."

"What?" her eyes widened and Kagome actually smiled.

"You are the fair maiden that is of his dreams, he would say. He would tell me stories of how you two met, how he saved your life from the demon. My brother would always gag and run out of the room but I would listen. I never actually thought you existed until just now," Kagome explained.

"I was unaware that he spoke so highly of me," she was shocked.

"No worries young one, Miroku is indeed in love with you, for this I am certain," Kagome looked straight ahead.

"Kagome, I'm sorry this happened to you," Sango whispered. She had actually said her name, she was glad.

"No worries, justice will be served one way or another. I know that my cries are pointless when it comes to convincing them as to who I am," Kagome stated.

"Kikyo was a vile woman. She had won over Inu Yasha's heart and then when he least expected it, ambushed him into a war that he barely won with a man named Naraku," Kagome was glad she was finally being told something.

"Is Naraku dead?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Good, I have had my share of run-ins with him; he seeks what I protect," Kagome explained, "maybe it was good that I was in here. Naraku would have never checked this place for it."

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned as Kagome pulled out the hidden jewel, "is that?"

Kagome just nodded as Sango tried to swallow the information she had just received. Sitting before her was the Unknown Miko, The all powerful protector of the Shikon jewel. What she didn't understand is why she hadn't used her great power to set herself free.

"I know what you're thinking but wouldn't it be pointless. In all honesty, if I ran that would just truly mean I have something to hide. I don't like it but I guess things could be worse," Kagome sighed to herself. Sango got a glimpse of hope in her eyes for a second. She knew what she had to do.

"Thanks for speaking with me, Kagome," Sango stated before running away leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Speaking with Sango had truly lifted her spirit, if only a little. Kagome thought she was going to die in here, she truly did. If something wasn't done soon she was going to lose all hope and just die. She lay back down in her bed, curled up in the fetal as her right hand clutched the sacred jewel.

-

"Three more weeks," she whispered weakly leaning up against the wall, she looked so sick. Her face was pale, dark circles were under her eyes and she was pretty sure she smelled pretty foul to the people that passed. She was far too weak to move after what had happened an hour prior.

Kagome was minding her own business when the demon guard came in. He spat on her and kicked her a few times before digging his claws into her back causing her to shout out in pain. He didn't even give an explanation this time; she figured it was simply just for kicks and giggles. It took everything in her to heal herself of the wounds and even then the bruises still graced her face and the wound on her back was still bleeding slightly. She knew that the next time this happened she wouldn't be here to tell the tale.

"Lady Kagome!" she heard a mans voice cry out but she was half unconscious to answer.

"Please Kagome, be alive, we came to get you out of here," she could hear Sango's panicked voice, "please."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered weakly as Miroku yelled to the guard.

"Open this cell at once! As Lord Inu Yasha's right hand man you must obey me," Miroku's voice demanded. Kagome had never heard him talk like that before and it was kind of scary she had to admit.

"But sir…"

"Do as I say and I won't kill you, you insolent bastard," he growled almost inhumanly as the demon guard tried to find the right key, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He finally found the right one and unlocked the cell.

Miroku pushed the demon to the ground while running in to knell beside Kagome.

"My Priestess, are you able to walk?" he questioned and she just shook her head as he looked down to see her right leg broken, "assholes."

Miroku carefully picked her up, trying his best not to hurt her a they made their way up the stairs. She felt so cold and limp.

"Will she be alright?" Sango questioned worried as she followed close behind.

"I honestly don't know," he whispered back allowing a single tear to fall onto Kagome's face.

TBC

-Read and review and I will be eternally grateful-


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

_**Part 2**_

"Miroku!" Inu Yasha growled as he saw the woman in his arms, "are you going to betray me as well?"

"No my Lord, you must understand. I'll explain in a moment but first she needs my help," Miroku side stepped Inu Yasha and went to the nearest empty bedroom. He carefully laid her down on the bed and checked her pulse. She groaned lightly in pain as she tried to get up but Miroku stopped her.

"Sango, bring me some towels and water," Sango ran off instantly as Miroku sat on the bed next to Kagome.

"Miroku," Inu Yasha snapped as the woman on the bed opened her eyes a little.

"Souta?" she whispered confused.

"No, but he is fine Kagome, now just rest, everything will be fine, I promise, my priestess," Miroku whispered placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Miroku?" she whispered opening her light blue eyes to look at him, "a friendly face has finally graced my eyes, for that I am grateful to the Gods above."

"Oh Lady Kagome, what did you do this time to get yourself into this mess?" Miroku questioned moving the hair out of her face, Sango walked in with the towels and water. Miroku began to wash the dry blood off her face as she smiled.

"Nothing too outrageously dangerous, I promise," she laughed a little, "I just got done praying at the temple when I was attacked and brought here."

"My poor friend, fate has not been nice to you these pass 2 months," he stated tenderly, "Lord Inu Yasha, you really need to find new guards or see to personal matters like this yourself."

"Is that anyway to talk to me monk?" Inu Yasha growled out.

"As you can see this is not Kikyo lying before you half dead. This is indeed my very good friend Kagome who is the High Priestess of her village in the North, what your men have done to her is horrid and if it were me I would have them all put to death for their utter stupidity!" Miroku yelled as him as his Lord looked at the helpless girl in front of him. He could clearly see that this indeed was not the deceiver he had been looking for.

His claws stretched and yearned for blood as he turned to walk to the door.

"Keep her here until she is well, I have some business to take care of," Inu Yasha stated lowly as he made his way to the dungeon.

"What do you think he's going to do to that guard?" Sano questioned sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Miroku shivered involuntarily.

"I don't think I want to know. Kagome's blood is everywhere down there, he's going to flip. Just thinking about it make me scared for my own life," Miroku stated and all Sango could do was nod in agreement.

-

Kagome groaned she honestly believed that her head was going to split from throbbing so much. She sat up in the bed she was lying in. It was far more comfortable than the board she had been sleeping on for the pass 2 months. She checked her neck to make sure the jewel was still there before trying to stand to her feet. Once she put pressure on her leg she immediately sat back down.

"That guard did a number on you, didn't he?" Sango questioned walking in with some soup.

"Yeah, I'd say. How long was I out?" she questioned taking the soup into her hands, real food!

"About 3 days, milady," she stated.

"Please Sango, I consider you a friend after freeing me from that horrid place. Kagome would do just fine," she smiled eating her soup. When she was done Sango helped her to the hot spring so she could wash.

"Are you doing any better?" Sango questioned sliding into the warm water.

"I feel my strength returning to me slowly, I should be back to health by the end of the week," she stated relaxing into the water. It had been forever since she had last had a bath, she would take this for all it was worth, "I bet I smelled like a dead cow."

Sango just laughed at her as they continued to chat to themselves. An hour had passed before they got out and dressed. Kagome dressed in her usual miko outfit, the only difference was that the bottoms were blue instead of red. Sango simply just put her work kimono back on.

"I want to thank you dear Sango for finally believing my tale, I am in your debt," Kagome stated as Sango placed Kagome's arm around her shoulder to support her.

"I am only sorry I didn't believe you sooner," was her only words.

Once Kagome was placed back in her room Sango left to continue on her chores. Kagome was lonely then, she still didn't fully understand where she was at. Instead of dwelling on it she sat Indian style on the bed and started meditating, too many things were running around in her mind.

After awhile she heard the door to her room open and in walked a silver haired hanyou. He looked straight at her and their eyes locked.

"I need to speck with you," he whispered.

"What is it that troubles you?" Kagome questioned turning her attention to the window.

Inu Yasha was at a loss for words then, he mad messed up big time and he didn't know how to express how sorry he was. He opened his mouth to speak only to shut up again not being able to find the right words.

"Sometimes apologies are better when silent and not spoken with words. Just tell me one thing, is Naraku truly dead?" Kagome questioned as Inu Yasha turned his gaze to the ground.

"No, he fled from battle," he whispered.

"I see, so I am still indeed in great danger, if I stay here any longer you will also be sought as a target in his attack," Kagome stated, "when I am well I will go."

"No!" Inu Yasha yelled causing Kagome to snap her head in his direction, "I mean…"

"Staying here will not change what has happened. It may make you feel better about yourself but nothing will come of it," she explained, " I'm really trying to make the best of a horrible situation and I'm trying not to hold a grudge against you but do you know how hard that is? I mean, shouldn't your guard have known my scent was not that of Kikyo's? Shouldn't he have been able to tell if I was truly lying or not?"

Inu Yasha couldn't reply he didn't have the answer that she seeked; he didn't know why his guard had been so stupid about the situation. He had been away on business for the pass 2 months and hadn't been anywhere nears the castle.

"I think you for your hospitality while I'm regaining my strength but once I'm well enough; I will leave and not turn back." And that was that.

This is the end of part 2... Read and review and I will forever love you all. I'm still not sure how long this is going to be, like I said it started out as a one-shot but my mind ran with the idea.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

_**Part 3**_

The days went by slowly for Kagome, she really wanted to see her little brother. Luckily she would be departing from the castle today and she would make it home by tomorrow night. Sango was going to miss her but Kagome reassured her that she could come visit whenever she wanted with Miroku, Inu Yasha would just have to get over it.

Inu Yasha came around the corner then with a pure white mare, she was gorgeous.

"This is Cissnei, take her with you, it will make up sometime than if you were on foot," he stated handing her the reigns. Kagome just nodded, not making eye contact, he was truly trying to make this harder than it should be.

"If you are ever in need of assistance you know where to find me. I will keep my eyes open for this Kikyo girl you seek, if I see her I will inform you," with that said she was off before anyone could thank her.

The trip was boring and tiresome, she kind of wished that someone had accompanied her now, she didn't care who, and she just wanted someone to talk to. A few hours passed and the village came into her view, she made the mare go faster.

"Souta!" she yelled as they got closer and a young boy emerged from one of the huts. A smile graced his face instantly as he ran to her. The mare stopped and Kagome jumped off running to her brother. Tears of joy were from both of their eyes as they hugged each other. The villagers ran out of their huts and smiled at the sight, their priestess had returned.

-

Inu Yasha parried Naraku's attack with his sword causing him to jump away, he was too weak. Blood was pouring from a new wound on his arm as he tried his hardest to defeat the scum that stood before him. Naraku looked at him with his red eyes, taunting him.

"It seems you have run our of tricks Inu Yasha," he teased as a young woman emerged from the trees, an arrow notched and ready to fly, just like last time.

"Kikyo," he growled in anger, the bitch. She laughed before taking a few more steps towards Naraku, keeping her eyes on the Inu hanyou.

"You were so easily fooled, you let your guard drop within the first week we started seeing each other, your pathetic," she laughed letting her arrow fly. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice; he sliced through the arrow and ran towards her. He had every intent on killing her here and now but Naraku had other plans. A tentacle came from behind Inu Yasha, he never saw it coming. It pierced him right below the heart as he left out a loud scream.

Kagome's head snapped forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Souta, I'll be right back, something coming," she whispered lowly grabbing her bow. Souta just nodded as his sister started to walk towards the forest. Whatever it was had pissed her off and Souta was glad he wouldn't be on the other side of her wrath.

Inu Yasha fell to his knees, leaning on his sword so he wouldn't completely fall. Naraku just laughed at his weakness as Kikyo notched another arrow.

"You will die this time," she hissed letting the arrow fly. He was far too weak to stop it; he felt his head grow light and his eyes grow heavy. This was it, he was going to die, he just knew it. Another arrow flew from the forest and disintegrated Kikyo's.

"Who is there?" Naraku hissed as Kagome casually strolled into the open field. Inu Yasha turned his head slightly to see the girl approach him, "this is too perfect. I'll kill Inu Yasha and get the Shikon jewel from you all at the same time. Thanks for making this easier on me."

Inu Yasha's eyes widen, she was the High Priestess that protected the jewel? Guilt filled his body again. It had been 5 months since she had left them and now there she was standing right beside him.

"You're on my land half-breed," she growled. Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his head as he looked up to her once again. He eyes were locked in a glaring contest with the red ones across the way. She hadn't been talking to him. A tentacle came flying at them but Kagome put up a barrier to protect them.

"You try my patience half-breed, you will not leave alive," she growled gathering energy into her hand, she touched and arrow and the energy transfer to it. She smirked as she let the arrow fly. Kikyo tried to stop it but she couldn't move, nor could Naraku. A scream pierced the air around them as Naraku fell over. Kikyo was immediately by his side when she was able to move again, crying over her loss.

Inu Yasha used the last bit of his strength to stand and lift his sword. Kagome tried to stop him but he waved her off, this was something he had to do. He lunged forward, ignoring the shooting pain that went through his body as he made his way to Kikyo. She was too busy cradling Narkau's dead body to notice until it was too late. She would be joining him soon, in Hell.

Kagome placed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder as he fell back to the ground. He was leaning on his elbows as Kagome knelled beside him. His eyes went to the sky and he began to take deeper breaths but it was no use.

"I'm dying," he whispered to her. The words shot through her like knives as their light blue eyes locked with amber ones.

"No," she said placing her hand on his chest, "you will be just fine."

She closed her eyes and he watched in wonder as a light came from her and began healing his wounds. He felt darkness taking over him and tried his hardest not to give into it but Kagome placed a hand over his eyes causing him to instantly relax and fall into a deep sleep. He would be knocked out for awhile but he would be fine and alive, yet she didn't understand why she cared.

She picked him up the best she could and half dragged him to the village, he was heavy! Once Souta saw his sister struggling with the hanyou he ran outside and helped her bring him into the hut. They immediately got to work cleaning him up as Kagome finally removed his top. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. The mark of a purifying arrow was on his chest right above his right breast but she knew what the attacker's intentions had been. She allowed her fingers to touch the mark; it was cold and swirling with energy. Someone had honestly wanted to kill him, if it had his heart he would have died instantly.

"Souta, there is nothing else we can do," she said before going over to start lunch.

"Do you know him?" he questioned still looking at the hanyou in awe.

"Yes I do, we met under some dire circumstances but he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, he's just simply an idiot," Souta laughed at his sister, she called him an idiot.

"Nice to know your vocabulary hasn't changed at all, maybe next time you'll call him a jerk, that would be a step up for you," he took his place next to his sister at the table and began to eat.

Part 3 is done, so far I have most of it written out in my Astronomy notebook…where I should be writing astronomy notes but…hehe… I've got better things to do lol… so far I have typed 17 pages (at least that's how long it is when I hand wrote it.. and I have 23 pages written.. so I'm still not sure how many parts there will be) Please read and Review.. Let me know what you think of it, what I could change and what not.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

_**Part 4**_

A sweet smell assaulted Inu Yasha nose and his ears twitched a bit.

"Hey sis, I think he's waking up," Souta pointed out as his ears twitched again. He forced his eyes open and saw a worried face looking down at him.

"Feeling any better?" Kagome questioned helping him sit up. His eyes found hers and they stared at each other for a minute. Guilt soon filled his eyes and he looked down to the cover.

"Why did you save me?" he questioned, "You should have let me die."

A hand came out of nowhere and smacked him across the face causing him to growl out in pain.

"Don't question me. If your truly still feeling guilty for what happened half a year ago then maybe I should have left you on that battlefield to die," Kagome snapped jumping to her feet. Without another word she turned on her heals and walked out of the hut. God, he knew how to piss her off.

"Are you totally clueless?" Souta questioned as Inu Yasha gave him a confused looked. Souta sighed to himself as he handed him some food, "there is obviously something going on between you and my sister. I can see it on both of your faces. Stop holding back, take a stand man."

"What do you know? Your just a kid, there is more to the story than that, there are complications," Inu Yasha stated.

"I know something horrible happened to her, it's written all over her face but she can't bring herself to tell me. I'm assuming you had something to do with it. A misunderstanding took place and even though you might not have been the one involved, you feel like you were," Souta explained as Inu Yasha's jaw dropped, this kid didn't know what had happened but he got all of that out of it?

"Maybe I underestimated you kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 15 thank you very much," Souta bragged and Inu Yasha laughed.

"As I said, kid."

-

It was getting pretty late and Kagome still hadn't come back, Inu Yasha was getting worried. He stood to his feet and felt pain shoot through him as he grabbed his sword.

"Where are you going?" Souta asked from his bed.

"Stay here, I'm going to find your sister," with that he walked out of the hut and into the forest.

It didn't take long before he caught her scent by the lake and slowly walked that way. The sight before him made him stop and stare, Kagome was sitting on a rock looking at the crescent moon in the sky, the light reflected just right and she looked like a goddess.

"If you're done gawking come sit by me," she whispered knowing that his ears would pick up her voice. He slowly made his way to her side and sat down.

"You were gone for awhile, your brother was getting worried," he lied. Kagome knew it was a lie but let it slide; she was always out this late.

"I love coming out here and admiring the beauty of the life that is around me, it gives me peace," she smiled looking towards Inu Yasha, "sorry for earlier."

"Don't be sorry, it is I who should be sorry. I hurt you really bad in the past and there is nothing I can do to change that. I wish I could because you seem like a really nice woman," Inu Yasha confessed.

"You're not that one that hurt me, it may have been you order but I'm sure that if you knew you would have stopped it. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But you were hurt because of me," he argued.

"And it made me realize that I needed to become stronger and actually practice more on my skills. Before I knew I had the Shikon jewel I never listened to my sensei and I slacked off a lot. I still tried to do that but by doing so I put myself in danger because I wasn't prepared. I know now that no matter what I am in danger for having the jewel."

"I didn't know you had it until Naraku said something," Inu Yasha said as Kagome looked at him.

"At first I thought that was why I had been captured. I thought they wanted the jewel but when I found they thought I was Kikyo I was somewhat relieved. They hadn't found out my secret and with me in there, Naraku would never find me. So I guess it was a good thing in a way except for all the physical abuse that went on," Kagome cringed as they looked at each other. Inu Yasha lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek; she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She didn't know the feeling that arose in her but she embraced it.

"Please tell me how to make it up to you," he whispered and Kagome could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met by his face. He placed his forehead on hers and stared deeply into her eyes, "please tell me."

Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she didn't know how to answer. She had suddenly lost her voice in her throat and she was pretty sure he could hear the quickened heartbeat in her chest. Was he going to kiss her? She wanted him to, she wasn't sure why, she didn't understand, shouldn't she hate him? Seek some kind of revenge on him for her losing 2 months of her life from being in jail? But she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to hate this Inu Hanyou no matter how hard she wanted to.

"I-I don't know," she finally answered unsure of herself.

"I'll do anything you want me to," he ran his hand through her hair and he thought she was going to be pushed over the edge, hypothetically of course. She could feel her pulse everywhere in her body as she took in a shaky breath. Inu Yasha winced in pain and that brought Kagome back to reality.

"You're still hurt, come on, let's get you back to the village," she grabbed his good arm and helped him stand to his feet. She supported him on the way back and he didn't push her away like she expected him to, instead he leaned on her and enjoyed the closeness. He was glad she didn't hold a grudge against him but he still felt really guilty.

Inu Yasha woke up early the next morning and found the two occupants in the hut still sleeping. He smiled to himself before getting up to go outside. He thought about just grabbing all his things and leaving at once but he couldn't bring himself to just up and leave. Even if he felt like a burden to Kagome he knew that she would be upset if he left without a word. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about the night before. He was honestly going to kiss her if his injury hadn't ruined the moment. He knew she wanted him to and he wanted to kiss her too but was it right? He had done something horrible to her, almost killed her and broke her spirit, but she took it with a smile on her face. He questioned if anything could break this girl down but he didn't want to find out. There was something between them, like they were meant to be with each other, as cheesy as that sounded. Had fate set it up this way?

"Inu Yasha?" he heard a tired voice from behind him and he turned around to smile at her.

"Yes Priestess? Would you like some assistance in cooking breakfast this morning?" he questioned walking up to her.

"Please, Kagome would be just fine and sure you can help if you would like. I was thinking about going down to the lake to catch some fish," she said as they made their way to the forest.

Inu Yasha laughed as he watched Kagome in the water trying her hardest to catch a fish. Once again she had failed, only this time she fell back into the water onto her butt. She sat there for a moment before shooting a glare at Inu Yasha who was currently on the ground rolling with laughter.

"I thought you said you were going to help!" she yelled clearly frustrated at the fact of being laughed at.

"I was until I found it so entertaining to watch you attempt to catch a fish," he laughed again.

"If it's so easy get your butt down here and show me," she snapped standing up. Inu Yasha walked into the water right next to her and waited for a fish to come. Once he saw one he waited until it was close enough and grabbed it then threw it in the bucket on the bay, "showoff."

Inu Yasha just smirked as he took hold of Kagome's wrists showing her how to do it right. She tried to pay attention, she really did but his breath on her cheek was driving her crazy. The next thing she knew a fish was in her hands and wiggling to get free. She quickly threw it into the bucket with the others and she heard a splash from beside her.

She gasped as she saw Inu Yasha sitting in the water giving her an evil look.

"Warn a guy, would ya?" he said as she started laughing, she had knocked him over, "you think it's funny?"

Inu Yasha pulled her leg and she landed right next to him in the water. They both glared as each other for a minute before laughing at the situation. It was Inu Yasha who stopped laughing first and moved his hand to push some of the hair out of Kagome's face. A few more giggles escaped her lips before she smiled up at him. Amber eyes searching blue as he slowly began to move forward. Her eyes began to close as his breath tickled her lips. Kagome placed a shaky hand on his chest as he put an arm around her. He was about to claim her lips when they heard something and pulled away. There on the bay was their bucket of fish, knocked over and empty. Kagome placed her head on his chest and sighed, all that hard work for nothing.

They headed back to the village in silence, neither one wanted to bring up the incident that just happened. Whenever Kagome would think about it her cheeks would burn red and she would bow her head so her hair would cover her face.

"Sis, why are both of you wet?" Souta questioned as they walked into the hut.

"Just went fishing," Inu Yasha murmured before taking off his top. Kagome ignored him and started to cook the meal before going to her room to change. She entered the room once again wearing a white top and purple bottoms, she looked like royalty, Inu Yasha thought as Kagome handed him some dry clothes.

"They were my fathers before he passed away, they will be better than the wet ones you have on," she explained and he nodded walking away.

Breakfast went by quickly and Kagome was off to the temple to pray, Inu Yasha beside her.

"I want to thank you for being so kind to me," he said as they entered the doors.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there to die," she whispered getting on her knees to pray. Inu Yasha watched in curiosity but didn't say anything, he didn't want to interrupt, and "Naraku killed my parents when I was just a little girl. After that the village priestess took me and my brother in. That's when we found out I had the jewel. I didn't mind that much, I vowed to protect it with my life and keep it out of the hands of evil."

"You know you don't have to do this alone," Inu Yasha said as she took a seat next to him.

"It's my duty, if someone helps their life will be in danger and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them," Kagome explained as he grabbed her hands with his own.

"What if they wanted to?"

"Then they must be pretty crazy and I would tell them so while trying to explain that I'm better off alone," she said looking up to him.

"What if they wouldn't listen to reason?" he questioned turning to get a better view of her. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"What are you implying Inu Yasha?" she asked as his face came closer to hers.

"Your not alone, you don't have to fight alone anymore," he whispered cupping her face in his hands.

"I don't understand," she whispered as his lips captured hers in a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and melted. Her arms made their way around his neck as she kissed him back. Their hearts were racing when they pulled away and stared at each other.

"I don't know what it is but something in me is telling me to protect you," he said.

"You just feel guilty…"

"No, it's not that. It's different, when you left I felt a piece of me leave with you, that's why I came here but I ran into Naraku. Please, you must know. I'll do anything you wish of me," he moved some hair behind her ear as a blush formed on her face, "everything happens for a reason."

"I know but…"

"Don't, you can't honestly tell me you don't feel something between us," he argued pulling her against him into a hug.

"I can't lie to you but we can't be together," she shot back pulling out of this hold. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Because of the jewel?" he questioned and she nodded. She couldn't sway from her mission; she couldn't be in love with that hanyou that sat before her, "Bullshit!"

"What?" she said as he held both of her hands to him.

"Please you must understand, I can help you protect the jewel, don't push me away. I want to do this and if you push me away I will just keep coming back even if you don't want me to," he placed his forehead on hers once again, "but if you truly detest me that much, I will leave and you will never hear from me again but I will never be too far away. I'm falling for you and I know you're falling for me."

"Inu Yasha, this will just complicate things," Kagome didn't sound too sure of herself.

How? What will happen if someone was around to protect you, to love you for the beautiful woman that you are?" he questioned but she couldn't think of anything to say, "You're scared."

"I am," she whispered looking towards the ground, "everyone always dies when they get close to me."

"I won't leave you," he reassured her.

"But what about your responsibilities in the Westernlands, you have a duty to your people."

"Not as must as I have a duty to you. My brother will remain in power until his pup is old enough to take his place. It will be better this way," he kissed her forehead to try to calm her.

"I just need time," she finally confessed.

"You can have as much as you need," he whispered in her ear.

Alright…Part 4 of 5... Yes I have it all finished it's just a matter of typing it all up. Let me know what ya think and I will be forever grateful. Read and review -


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha (haha I'm in film studies and my professor thinks I'm taking notes)

_**Part 5 **_

Three weeks has passed and the two grew closer, the villagers were happy to see Kagome back to her old self again. Sango and Miroku walked into the village and looked around for a bit before hearing someone calling them.

"Hey!" they heard someone yell and they turned to see Kagome running towards them. She jumped into Miroku's arms and he spun her around a few times laughing gleefully. Inu Yasha watched the scene as he walked up, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that smile on your face my priestess," he said before putting her down so she could hug Sango, "Inu Yasha, we didn't know where you had disappeared to."

"I've been staying here since Naraku had been defeated," he said as Miroku gave him a weird look.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned wearily.

"It's quite alright you guys, he is a guest here and he is a joy to have around to help with the chores," Kagome laughed walking to his side smiling up at him. Inu Yasha just growled a little that Kagome would get satisfaction in him doing the chores.

"I bet that is a sight!" Miroku laughed as they walked to Kagome's hut to catch up on some things. Miroku had some business to attend to in a nearby village and had decided to leave a day early so he could visit. Kagome, enjoying their company offered them a place to stay with her for the night.

That night Kagome couldn't sleep, she was plagued with nightmares of her past, of when her parents had been murdered. She got up and went for a walk to clear her head. She didn't go too far but far enough to run into a man that was leaning against a tree, Kagome immediately thought something was wrong with him.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" she questioned as the man turned to her. He remained seated as he turned his head to her; her voice got hitched in her throat. The man stood to his feet and took slow stride to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kagome," he whispered, he was about two feet in front of her. She involuntarily took a step backwards, confused that he knew her name. Locking with his eyes again she saw something familiar in them.

"Inu Yasha?" she questioned and he just nodded.

"I turn human on the night of the new moon, I came out here so nobody would see me like this," he said looking towards the ground. Kagome placed a hand under his chin forcing him to look her in the eye.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she said moving her hand to his cheek, "besides your kind of cute."

Inu Yasha blushed and looked away, "what are you doing out here anyways, you should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare," she admitted shamefully as they both began walking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered and she just shook her head, he honored her wishes as she abruptly stopped walking.

"I want to talk to you," she whispered, her heart was pounding. Inu Yasha turned to her letting her know she had his undivided attention.

"About what?"

"About what you said to me," she said refusing to meet his gaze.

"When?" he questioned lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"A month ago, when we were in the temple," she said quietly as he turned his head from her and dropped his hand, "I don't know…"

"Just say what comes to mind, I can handle it," he prepared himself for the worst.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she said quickly before slapping her hands over her mouth, she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Inu Yasha grabbed her hands and placed them around his waist as he placed his around hers.

"I don't think, I know I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ear sweetly. Chills ran down Kagome's spin as he looked at her and smiled. His eyes held so much emotion in them as he descended his lips to hers.

"Will you stay with me?" she questioned closing her eyes butterflies running through her as his breath touch her lips.

"Always," he breathed closing the space between them. The kiss was filled with love and passion as Inu Yasha picked her up and carried her over to the tree he had been resting against. He sat down, her in his lap as the kiss slowly ended. She placed her head against his heart and listed to the rhythm as she slowly fell asleep. Inu Yasha placed his chin on her head and held her close to him before going to sleep as well.

That's how the others found them in the morning at smiled to each other. They had been through so much in their short lives already and they were glad they had found each other to depend on now.

"Hey what's going on?" Souta questioned trying to sneak a peak from behind Miroku. The monk just laughed as he put a hand on the youngsters shoulder and led him back to the village.

"You'll understand when you're older," he smirked as Sango took a seat next to him as they entered the hut. Everything was right in the world, at least for now.

_**End**_

I hope you enjoyed my random boredom story from film studies - let me know what ya think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
